Watch me Fall
by JaeSan
Summary: umm...hmmm...starts with Quinn's thoughts during the season opener and progresses into Quinn falling in love with Rachel.  This summary mostly sucks, but it can't hurt to take a look right?
1. Indescribably Beautiful

So here is the reason I haven't updated my other story. When I was watching Glee I couldn't help but notice how completely bored Quinn looked in both episodes, and I tend to get slightly irritated by the way Finn treats Rachel sometimes. Anyone else think that the first words out of Finn's mouth should have been "You are not a loser."  
Anyway...it's short and the idea is still forming, but let me know what you think and if I should continue it...

**Spoilers for Season two, episode one: Audition **because it pretty much takes place during the episode. Don't own Glee or any Glee characters**  
**

Indescribably Beautiful**  
**

Quinn Fabray found it curious that she was sitting in the choir room at 3:00 listening to Mr. Schue talk about new members. She wondered if it was force of habit that had made her trace the familiar path to the choir room at the end of the day. Or maybe it was the fact that she had spent her entire summer alone in her house caged with her mother. Maybe she was simply craving contact with the outside world. Mercedes had spent all summer visiting family, Brit and Santana were at Coach Sylvester's cheerleading camp and after last year that was about the extent of her friend base. If she could even call them friends.

Quinn listened and tried not to roll her eyes as she listened to the other members talk about being a family and, even though she wanted to, couldn't expel the nessecary energy it would take to snicker when Brittany mumbled 'Gross' when Finn stood up next to Rachel. Quinn let the chatter die and followed that thought as it ran through her head.

It wasn't that she thought Rachel was gross. Actually the summer had been kind to her, she was a little tanner, a little thinner, and a little (and Quinn stressed the little part here) better dressed. It was just the thought of the two of them together that for whatever reason made her want to gag. Quinn toyed with the cross around her neck as she admired Rachel and tried not to dwell on the fact that she was admiring Rachel. Whatever, she shook her head and turned back toward the rest of her classmates trying to feign interest in what was going on in front of her.

Quinn knew that she wore her custom look of superiority as she stood in front of Sue Sylvester, but underneath her stomach was flipping and she could feel a lump in her throat as she struggled to keep her voice even in front of the coach. She had spent all summer getting back into shape and it was all for this moment, it just so happened that a stroke of luck had fallen into her lap when she had heard the news of Coach Sylvester's budget. She gave a small smirk as she turned with her hand on her hip and walked out of the gym. She had her foot back in the door.

Quinn felt the familiar material slide over her body, but couldn't manage a smile as she looked in the mirror and tightened her ponytail. She was curious as to what she was even doing here. She really had no desire to go back to being the Quinn Fabray that she had been before the baby. She took a deep breath and let a superior smile settle on her lips before placing her hand on her hip and walking out of the locker room. She had only gotten a few feet when she heard Santana behind her. And suddenly she felt Santana's fist connecting with her face and she couldn't control herself anymore. When Mr. Schue finally let go of her with an incredulous look she returned it with an irritated look of her own and stormed off toward the bathroom.

Quinn felt annoyance and a little bit of sympathy for Rachel Berry when everyone told her to shut up. It was the same annoyance that she had begun to feel last year when even though everyone had started to tolerate each other, they still somehow found ways to pick on the younger girl. She listened and watched as Sunshine sang a song and rolled her eyes as she witnessed everyone cheering as the song came to a finish.

Quinn couldn't deny that the new girl could sing, but she still secretly thought that Rachel was better. She couldn't really put her finger on what was better about it, but Sunshine had failed to provoke a response in Quinn the same way that Rachel did. For the thousandth time that day Quinn wondered what the hell she was doing. She remained off to herself as she watched everyone welcome Sunshine to Glee and tried not to focus on the apprehensive look that was just under Rachel's smile.

She felt an overwhelming urge to touch the girl, to offer her some sort of comfort, and a fresh bout of annoyance at Finn for joining in the welcoming. He was her boyfriend he should be comforting his girlfriend. She watched Rachel wander away to the back of the auditorium and gave Finn a dirty look that he didn't notice. She shouldn't be surprised though since he hadn't even realized that his girlfriend had left. Whatever, she thought as she followed Rachel out of the auditorium.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Man Hands, You're still our star." Quinn managed a flat tone as she walked by the diva and headed toward her car. She didn't look back to see Rachel's face, but for whatever reason she hoped that the girl was smiling…

Quinn had been wondering all week why she kept coming to Glee club. It wasn't like she was a loser anymore. She was head cheerleader again, she didn't belong here with them. The only trouble was that when she went to Cheerios practice all week she didn't belong there either. She sat off by herself most of the time and the truth was she wasn't sure where she belonged. All she knew for sure was that she was lonely. She had never been so alone in her entire life and at least if she went to Cheerios practice and sat in Glee club then she wasn't lonely all by herself. And at times both activities amused her.

She fought her eye roll for the thousandth time as she listened to the band of freaks go back and forth with Finn about wanting to punish Rachel about what happened with Sunshine. Quinn sat back with the same bored expression that she had been wearing all week and watched Finn's fairly pathetic attempt to defend the girl he supposedly loved. All Quinn kept hearing was the way he started every sentence. "Guys, I know that Rachel's annoying and controlling, but.." Which was only slightly worse than, "Yeah, I know she's a little overbearing, but…" Quinn couldn't hear anything after the way he defended Rachel and she finally spoke up when someone mentioned that they should all slushie her to teach her a lesson. At those words Quinn saw red.

"Are you guys even listening to yourselves? Seriously if any of you so much as cross Rachel's path with an empty cup in your hands I will personally make sure that the football team has an endless supply of corn syrup to torture you all with. All she did was protect what's hers, she might have been a little misguided, but let's move on shall we. So, Vocal Adrenaline gets Sunshine, we've got Rachel. They both have talent, the only difference is that Rachel knows what to do with it." Everyone stood and stared at her and this enraged Quinn even more She shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever, do what you want."

Quinn came out of the bathroom and caught sight of Rachel and Finn talking in the hallway. Her stomach clenched at the hurt look that crossed Rachel's pretty features as she watched the couple interact. Her fingers itched suddenly and her arm raised unconsciously to brush Rachel's hair behind her ear. She swallowed her shock at herself and noticed that they were no longer arguing.

Quinn's face darkened in what she knew was jealousy as the football player leaned down and kissed his girlfriend and didn't have time to panic about the jealousy before Rachel turned around. She looked wonderfully vulnerable as she turned from Finn and made her way to the auditorium. Quinn had meant to walk to her car and skip the rest of glee, but her legs carried her into the auditorium to where Rachel was standing alone on the stage.

She watched for a moment as the girl took a deep breath and turned to leave when nothing came out of Rachel's mouth. Just as she had turned toward the door she heard the opening notes of Rachel's song and was unable to stop herself from facing the little diva. Quinn sunk into a chair, Rachel and her voice took up the entire auditorium and Quinn felt her heart beat faster in her chest as she closed her eyes and let Rachel's voice echo through her body. Quinn opened her eyes as Rachel's song came to an end and was hit with one more startling realization: Rachel Berry was indescribably beautiful.


	2. Stunningly Exposed

Thank You, Thank You, Thank You for reading, reviewing and commenting, also for the story alerts and such, it is greatly appreciated.  
So here's the second part, still flying by the seat of my pants with this fic, but hope you enjoy...  
Hope to get another chapter of my other fic up soon, but this one is stuck in my head for now...as always thank you for taking a look and let me know if I should keep it going :)  
PS I haven't actually edited it yet so sorry for any typos or things like that...just wanted to get it up real fast before I go out...

**Spoilers for Season 2 ep 2: Britney/Brittany**, also I don't own Glee or any Glee characters

Stunningly Exposed

Quinn fought her eye roll with every ounce in her body as Mr. Schue handed her his adult contemporary sheet music. She didn't really mind the music she just still couldn't figure out why she still kept coming to Glee club. Everyone in the room either hated her or was afraid of her, either way none of them were her friends.

Quinn felt a spark of interest when Kurt mentioned Britney Spears, but it was squashed a moment later. This time with a spark of WTF as she looked at her sometimes friend and fellow Cheerio. Was she serious right now. Quinn shook her head, happy that Brittany had Santana to look out for her. Whatever, she thought. There went her first spark of interest in a week. Quinn silently seconded Rachel Berry's motion to move on and tried her best not to look as bored as she felt.

The next day Glee was even worse than the day before, and by worse she meant even more ridiculous. Really, a dentist? Even worse a dentist that would date Miss Pillsbury. She wondered if anyone could tell that the smile on her face was completely fake. She had spent most of last night looking in the mirror practicing before she went to bed and she knew that it was sitting just right on her face, but honestly she had been wearing it all day and it was actually starting to hurt.

She reluctantly put the little capsule in her mouth and bared her teeth the same way everyone else did and felt bad when everyone gasped at Rachel. She knew the girl was telling the truth about flossing she had been unfortunate enough to witness it last year and rolled her eyes. She thought Rachel had nice teeth. Stupid dentist with his stupid dye. Whatever, Brittany and Artie's teeth were way worse. Rachel's might have been blue, but theirs actually looked grimy.

Cheerios practice was pretty grueling and the next day Quinn decided to skip Glee club and visit the dentist like everyone else. She wondered if Rachel would lecture her the next day. Quinn smiled at the thought of the little Diva cornering her with her hands on her hips as she closed her locker and flung her bag over her shoulder and shoved her skull candy in her ears. All the talk of Britney Spears in Glee this week had made her a little nostalgic and she had devoted an entire play list to the pop princess much to her dismay.

Carl the Dentist found one cavity on one of Quinn's right molars and blamed it on her pregnancy. He kindly told her that pregnancy sometimes weakened the teeth and then told her that he would fix her up in no time flat. Quinn woke forty five minutes later only slightly annoyed that she had fallen prey to the Britney syndrome everyone had been talking about as the final notes to "Lucky" echoed in her head. She rolled her eyes, thanked the dentist and drove home.

She tried to ignore her disappointment the next day when she found out that she had missed Kurt freak out on Schue. Even more disappointing though: Rachel hadn't threatened her about missing Glee the previous day. She begrudgingly wondered if there was something bothering her. Then she wondered why she cared.

Quinn was standing outside of her first period class when she saw Rachel Berry walk into school the next day and she had to consciously remind herself to keep her mouth closed. She swallowed as the diva walked past her and smiled and did her best to keep her face straight (and every other part of her straight) as her gaze followed Rachel down the hall. Quinn felt herself flush as she wondered how it was possible for someone so damn short to have legs that never ended. A moment later she rolled her eyes at herself and decided to skip first period.

Glee was ridiculous for Quinn that day. She wanted to laugh at the way Finn was staring at his girlfriend all through rehearsal, but she felt a pang of sympathy for the boy. It was taking every ounce of her self control not to look at her the same way. She wished she would have gotten a compliment out before Santana and felt a pang of irritation at the Latina. What the hell was wrong with her, she couldn't even meet Rachel's eyes when she turned to include her in her speech. Rachel was definitely a pretty girl.

Quinn had dropped her fake smile a few days ago and was back to her signature scowl when she caught sight of Puck gazing at her. He had been looking at her like that for a while now and she had a nagging feeling that he was screwing up his courage to come and talk to her. Whatever, let him squirm she thought as she slammed her locker. It wasn't a conversation that she was ready to have. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she nearly jumped out of her skin when Rachel appeared out of no where.

Quinn rolled her eyes. A couple days ago she might have actually gotten a kick out of one of her lectures, today she just wanted to get home to her shower and try to figure out why she continued to force herself to get up and come to high school every day. She was however relieved that Rachel had switched back to her normal clothes. Avoiding the eye candy was easy enough when everyone was around. She might not have the same will power one on one. She tried not to cringe at herself for referring to the small singer as eye candy and waited for the girl to speak.

She looked at Rachel and made a face asking her If she was going to speak or just stare. "Hello, Quinn." It was then that Quinn noticed that Rachel was nervous. "Are you excited to do Britney Spears at the homecoming assembly?" Quinn just shrugged. "I don't really think that it's appropriate. I think that Mr. Schue is taking his quest to be a giant Man child a step too far."

"What happened to embracing your inner pretty girl?" Quinn asked. It was the first time she had any inclination all week to strike up a conversation.

"While I would be lying if I said I did not enjoy the attention, I don't think I should need to be objectified to feel attractive." Quinn knew what it felt like to be Rachel in this moment and felt compelled to offer the girl some comfort.

"There's nothing wrong with the way you are anyway." She said quietly, trying to make her voice indifferent as she delivered the closest thing to a compliment that she had ever aimed at Rachel Berry. She was relieved when the shorter girl let it go by with a simple look of gratefulness.

"I think Finn is going to break up with me." Quinn listened to her blurt out the sentence.

"Why? What happened?" Quinn accompanied her question with an eye roll, but found herself hating the fact that Finn could claim to love the girl standing in front of her and at the same time evoke such feelings of unworthiness in someone as confident as Rachel.

"Nothing. Everything. He's back on the football team, Quinn. As I said to him earlier, our relationship only works if both of us are losers."

Quinn didn't know why she was playing the bitch role, but she was annoyed at Rachel calling herself a loser. "You're not a loser, Ma- Berry." Quinn never realized how natural it had become to call Rachel names. She barely meant them anymore. "But why are you talking to me about this?"

"Well because you are you, and even though I tell myself every day that Finn loves me, I am also aware that he does have a tendency to put an extreme amount of emphasis on his popularity. That's where you come in." Rachel handed Quinn a packet of papers and the blonde arched her eyebrow as she took it and reluctantly skimmed through it. "Fine. Whatever." She agreed a moment later, oddly unable to say no when Rachel widened her eyes at the cheerleader.

Quinn swallowed when she spotted Finn and scowled when she realized that she was nervous for Rachel. Quinn had gone home the day before and read over Rachel's power point a million times trying to sort out how she felt about helping her. Part of her prayed Finn passed the test because she didn't know if she would be able to control her urge to kill the boy if he didn't.

The other part, the one that she had been successfully ignoring since the first week of school, longed for him to fail because Rachel deserved so much better than him. It would be less complicated if he shut her down because then she could go back to ignoring them both. Quinn caught sight of Rachel behind Finn as she delivered the lines that Rachel had included in her presentation. She hated and loved the expression of anxiety on the brunettes face as she waited for Quinn's answer. Quinn's throat clenched at Finn's answer and steeled her expression as she delivered the news to Rachel. She didn't have to see her face to know that she was smiling and she needed to get away before she did see it.

Quinn had once again found her way to the choir room after school and was sitting in her seat, once again struck by the way Rachel could look so vulnerable as she stood in front of them and addressed Finn. Quinn was finally seeing Rachel for the first time in her entirety. She wasn't just the obnoxious, bossy diva she had always known she was, she was more than that. When she sang she transformed and the Rachel Berry that stood in front of them now, pouring her heart out, was stunningly exposed.


	3. Startlingly Fragile

So I don't know if I'll keep this fic up because I don't really know how many people are interested in it, plus I have no real destination in mind. I know that eventually it will have to split from the show and I might just wait til I find the break to continue or for the pure pleasure of writing this I might just keep winging it. I don't know, let me know what you think if I should continue or not. If i don't get any interest though I'll prolley drop it for now because I do have another fic in progress Also I was thinking if I do continue I might switch to Rachel's POV for some chapters, again would love your thoughts.

Since this Episode was mostly from Finn and Kurt POV It meant that I could basically make up anything I wanted so here's what I came up with...don't own Glee, or Quinn's song. **Spoilers for Season 2, Episode 3: Grilled Cheesus **(Best title EVER!)

Startlingly Fragile

Quinn let her fingers dance over the keys and closed her eyes as the notes echoed through the empty church. She closed her eyes and for the first time in her short life a prayer didn't come. She swallowed and opened her eyes allowing her tears to fall over her cheeks at the emptiness she felt in her heart. It all started a week ago when Finn Hudson of all people walked into Glee and confessed his love for Jesus. At first the thought of singing about her faith had excited Quinn and then Puck had said that he saw God every time he made out with a new chick.

And when they were finished dancing and they all collapsed back into the closest chair Quinn had caught sight of Rachel's face staring at Finn in over dramatic horror. Leave it to Finn to forget that his girlfriend was Jewish. She had stared at Rachel and considered what Puck had said. It was true, Quinn realized. She felt something every time she heard Rachel sing, and suddenly she felt guilty, and some of her excitement dulled.

The rest was drained away when they got news about Burt Hummel and the world had stopped. She had heard the questions a million times and had always believed the standard answer that God works in mysterious ways, that people were not meant to understand, but this time it was happening to someone that she cared about. This time she could feel the pain. She could feel how inadequate that answer was.

Quinn spent the rest of the week grasping for her faith, praying for Kurt's father and trying to ignore the feelings that Rachel had been stirring in her since they had gotten back to school. The last part was the hardest especially when the singer had come to her and asked her if she would accompany her to the hospital to pray over Mr. Hummel.

Rachel had taken her hand as she bowed her head and guilt had spread through Quinn as fast as the spark that Rachel had created by touching her skin. She had taken her turn and pulled her hand away from the brunette, taking a seat to wait for her next turn. That was when it hit her and she was thankful a moment later when Kurt walked in and told them all to leave. God was trying to teach her another lesson.

She thought about the way that Rachel's hand felt in hers and the way that the brunette always looked at her in a way that said she knew Quinn was a better person. She thought about how much she had softened toward the diva over the course of the last year and how she felt whenever Rachel opened her mouth to sing. She recalled every time she had not been able to keep her eyes off of the tiny brunette and every time that she had thought about how pretty Rachel was and finally she thought what she had been afraid to think all year long. She had a crush on Rachel Berry and God was punishing Kurt to remind her that what she was feeling was a sin. Quinn was wracked with so much guilt that she had to run toward the bathroom with her hand clamped over her mouth.

She had avoided Rachel at all costs the next few days and could not bring herself to look Kurt in the eyes. She had been unable to stop herself from tearing up when he had sang his song and Quinn let herself feel her doubt to her core by asking the one question that every non believer asked in bitterness. What kind of God let people live in so much pain.

Quinn's heart hurt at the emptiness her lack of faith left there and She pounded the piano keys in despair and headed toward the confessional. She knelt and bowed her head, "Bless me, Father, for I have sinned. It has been one year since my last confession." Quinn paused as she felt tears behind her eyes. "These are my sins." And then Quinn's voice broke and she was unable to hold back her sobs as she sat, thankful for the dark as she wondered where to start.

When she still could not speak after 10 minutes the priest spoke for her, "I know what a rough year you've had, child, stay as long as you like and begin whenever you feel ready." He sad kindly and Quinn took a small comfort in his voice and the familiarity of the confessional.

"A lot has been happening this week, Father. There's a boy at school who lost his mother and might lose his father. He's an atheist, and I can't help understanding his doubt. I said a prayer, and I didn't believe that it would be answered, and I-" Quinn's breath caught in her throat with a new round of tears as she tried to confess the feelings that Rachel had been inspiring in her lately. "He's…a homosexual, Father." She said instead, deciding to save that particular sin for her next confession. "Is God punishing him?"

"That child, is a question that is not easily answered, why don't we focus on your crisis of faith?" Quinn listened to the priest speak finding a small amount of comfort in his words. "Everyone's Faith is tested at some time in their lives, and during trying times it is easy to make it sway, but even a doubting man has Faith in the absence of God. Remember God is not only present in us, but in everything that we do. You're heart may feel empty right now in your time of despair, but the Lord has not forsaken you. Once you remember that perhaps you can go to this boy and try to shake his faith."

Quinn actually smiled at his words, "For this and all the sins of my past , I ask pardon of God, penance, and absolution from you."

"Please read Second Timothy Chapter two and Matthew Chapter 21 verses 18-22 as penance and perhaps when you read the words of our Lord you will be able to return to your friend and say a prayer with Faith in our Savior."

"Thank you, Father," Quinn said as she recited her Act of Contrition and the priest absolved her. Quinn left the confessional still feeling shaken and guilty, but a little bit calmer than when she had went in…

Finn's song had left Quinn aimless and sympathetic and Quinn found herself sitting in the choir room in front of the piano when Rachel joined her on the bench. She was emotionally exhausted and could not even muster up the energy to greet the girl. "Hello, Quinn." Quinn could hear the distress in Rachel's voice and looked at her questioningly.

"I'm a horrible person, Quinn." Quinn just arched her eyebrow at Rachel and waited for her to continue. "Kurt's father could be dying, he's going through this huge thing and all I can think about is myself. How inconvenient it is for Finn to have suddenly found Jesus, about my song getting ruined and how upset I am at the fact that getting to second base with Finn was less spectacular that I thought it would be. I'm selfish, all I ever think about is myself and I try to be better, but I can't help it. What are you doing here, Quinn? Usually I am the only one here when Glee is not in session."

Quinn's head spun as the words flowed out of Rachel's mouth, but instead of being annoyed she hung on every word that came out of Rachel's mouth trying not to revel in Rachel's disappointment over Finn's lack of making out skills. "You don't own the choir room, Treasure Trail." She said in annoyance, more at herself than Rachel. "Other people can use it too."

Rachel looked at her hands, "I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that, well I was concerned that you might be experiencing some issues of your own and I was going to offer my assistance. I know we're not friends, but trying circumstances might allow us to overlook our differences for today if you need someone to talk to…" Rachel let her voice trail off nervously and fiddled with a key on the piano.

Quinn swallowed, "I'm sorry, Berry. And you can be a little self absorbed sometimes, but that's not the same as being selfish." Quinn gave the compliment as penance for the name calling and rolled her eyes at herself when Rachel's hopeful look made her feel better. "I was looking for God." She said quietly into the silence.

Rachel played the opening notes to 'One of Us' and Quinn smiled. "Wish we could sing that one, Tina's voice would be perfect for it."

Quinn turned toward Rachel and actually smiled, "See you are getting better. Last year you wouldn't have even thought of giving a solo away." Quinn paused and then asked shyly, "Do you want to hear the song I picked for the spirituality assignment? I know it was cancelled, but I did it anyway."

Rachel smiled encouragingly and Quinn shuffled her sheet music on the piano before letting her fingers dance over the keys. She closed her eyes as she sang.

_God loves a lullaby_  
_In a mothers tears in the dead of night_  
_Better than a Hallelujah sometimes._  
_God loves a drunkards cry,_  
_The soldiers plea not to let him die_  
_Better than a Hallelujah sometimes._

Quinn felt Rachel shift beside her and when she opened her eyes Rachel's brown ones were staring at her in soft surprise at the openness and honesty that Quinn was sure was on her face as she began the chorus to her song.

_We pour out our miseries_  
_God just hears a melody_  
_Beautiful the mess we are _  
_The honest cries of breaking hearts_  
_Are better than a Hallelujah_

And as she sang she realized why she had picked this song and the truth in what her priest had told her, which sounded a lot like what Puck had said. God was in the experiences.

_The woman holding on for life,_  
_The dying man giving up the fight _  
_Are better than a Hallelujah sometimes_  
_The tears of shame for what's been done,_  
_The silence when the words won't come_  
_Are better than a Hallelujah sometimes._

Quinn closed her eyes in her own shame and continued to sing, her heart clenching when she heard Rachel's quiet soprano come in on the second chorus.

_We pour out our miseries_  
_God just hears a melody_  
_Beautiful the mess we are _  
_The honest cries of breaking hearts_  
_Are better than a Hallelujah_

Quinn opened her eyes and let unchecked tears fall over her cheeks as she once again met Rachel's huge brown eyes, this time unable to look away as Rachel's compassion showed as she sang.

_Better than a church bell ringing,_  
_Better than a choir singing out, singing out._

_We pour out our miseries_  
_God just hears a melody_  
_Beautiful the mess we are _  
_The honest cries of breaking hearts_  
_Are better than a Hallelujah_

Neither girl looked away when the song finished and Quinn's chest felt full of emotion as they caught their breath. Quinn had become so immersed in her voice and her eyes as she sang that she had not heard anyone enter the choir room, but a moment later a throat cleared behind the girls and Quinn hung her head in shame. "That was really beautiful, Quinn." Kurt smiled softly as his tears matched Quinn's. He moved from the chair he was sitting on toward the door stopping hesitantly as he opened it. "I don't really know which of you did the trick, but maybe you could both give him a thank you tonight for letting me keep my father." Kurt smiled and left the choir room.

Quinn felt her heart fill up as she realized that God was everywhere. He had been in Kurt's smile, in Quinn's song and when Quinn glanced over at Rachel, He was in the tears that were running down Rachel's face as she finally let her emotion spill into her tears of relief. Rachel was confident and narcissistic, she could be abrasive and harsh, but in this moment, crying her relief into Quinn's shoulder, Rachel Berry was startlingly fragile.


	4. Wholeheartedly Generous

After all the responses from the last chapter I decided I better keep up on this story as well, so here's how I'll work it. I'll probably write a chapter behind the episodes that are aired so the Rocky Horror episode won't be done until next week when the new ep comes on. That is just so I can look ahead a week and decide if that is where to break off from the show, since I have no real idea for where this is going besides Quinn getting to know Rachel from afar. Also if you have any ideas on how to describe Rachel during the episodes, and want to try and help me out, feel free to share because that is by far the hardest part of writing this story. Thanks for all the support and reviews, keep them coming, I love to hear what you think :)

Cassicio-I'm soooo glad you recognized the song! I am currently in love with it also, it's just really beautiful and hopeful that not all christians believe that God doesn't appreciate imperfection...Hope you like the new chapter.

SoreashaAdams37-Haven't read your story for a while (liked it though), only because I try not to read any fics while I write, it's distracting and makes me feel inadequate which makes it hard to come up with anything. But anyway you're right it is hard to twist things in your favor. Especially when it comes to scenes that weren't in the episode because I have to come up with stuff that won't interfere with the actual episodes...at least for a while longer. Good luck with yours, I'll catch up on it soon :) and also a Faberry kiss would make my year, does that make me lame?

tarebear23- Thank you, I love to write Quinn. As you know from reading my other story I find her intriguingly complicated :) Hope you like this, don't want to have wrecked your fave episode lol. FYI- I am actually working on the next chapter to my other fic right now so look for it within a day or two (fingers crossed).

Hmmm…so I read somewhere that Chord Overstreet's storyline was changed to pair him with Quinn when everyone saw how much chemistry he had with Dianna Agron, and I just don't see it. Don't get me wrong they are cute together, and I personally think he's one of the most adorable guys I've ever seen for some reason, but I like the way he interacted with Kurt better than Quinn…

Wholeheartedly Generous

Quinn was torn when she heard about Puck. She hated that everyone automatically thought he was stupid and felt an urge to stab Finn with her pencil. She watched him with Rachel and wondered how everything always seemed to end up with him swimming in Roses. She rolled her eyes and hoped he got poked by a thorn.

Sam was cute. Even Quinn couldn't deny that he was definitely pleasing to look at. She was startled for a moment at the thought of finding Sam attractive. It had been so long since she had noticed anyone besides a certain tiny diva and she felt a tiny rush of relief that turned to further irritation at Finn when he seemed a little bit too eager in welcoming Sam to Glee. Quinn held back her smile at Sam's joke, he was adorable in a goofy way and she felt a stab of sympathy for him, this school was going to eat him alive. Quinn went back to tapping her pencil and tried to pinpoint the exact moment she began to think that Rachel's over eagerness in raising her hand was also adorable.

She listened to the excitement over Breadstix and tried to fight her confusion as her gaze shifted between Rachel and Sam. It wasn't as though she was trying to decide who to sing with, it was pretty much a given that Rachel would be singing with Finn and she didn't even want to do this stupid assignment anyway. Even though she knew she would probably skip this one (What would Schuester do? Fail her?), Quinn felt her heart sink a little bit as she looked around the room and realized that there wasn't a single person there who might have been willing to sing a duet with her if she had wanted to do the assignment.

Quinn changed into her jeans and a hoodie after cheerleading practice that day and found herself sitting at a table in a dingy room, across from the only person she knew at this moment was as damaged and empty as she was. "I'm surprised you came." He said.

Quinn was silent for a moment. "Do you need anything?" She asked quietly not able to bring herself to meet his eyes.

"Please, like your coming back to this dump."

"Puck."

"Look it's okay, alright. I get it." Puck's face was hard, but Quinn knew that he was trying to hold back his grief. He looked at her like this every time they were together, like he was in pain and she was sure that her eyes would mirror the same thing that was in his if she could ever bring herself to meet them.

"I know you do, but it doesn't make it any easier."

"Yeah. I get that too." Quinn watched Puck wring his fingers around each other. They sat in silence and he pulled his hands away when she reached over to comfort him. Quinn pulled back into her own chair and sighed. "Thanks for coming Baby Mama, I thought Rachel would be the only one."

Quinn's heart skipped when Puck mentioned Rachel's name and she smiled wondering how the brunette really believed that she was selfish. "Rachel?"

"Yeah she mostly lectured me about Glee club and shit, but she brought these vegan cookies and they were actually pretty fuckin' tasty. The deliciousness distracted me from choking her." Puck paused and shrugged. "She's pretty crazy, but sometimes it's nice to hear that at least one person thinks you're not a screw up."

Quinn smiled softly. "Well, now there's two of us then." She offered.

He smirked thankfully as she got up and called after her. "Hey, it was an accident you know. I wasn't trying to rob the place. I was pissed and didn't realize it was in reverse. The store owner made all that shit up. And if you tell anyone about that I'll make sure to let everyone know that you're not really the bitch you want them to think you are."

Quinn smiled sadly, in some ways Puck was perfect for her, "See you when you get out." Quinn left, leaving him slouching in his chair looking thoughtfully at a spot on the table in front of him.

For a number of reasons Quinn panicked when Sam tried to kiss her. The first being the intensity in his eyes when he held her gaze, another being the flash of Rachel's face behind her own eyes as they fluttered closed for half a second before she backed away from him. Quinn stuttered out excuses as she left a puzzled and apologetic Sam staring at her retreating form.

She sat off by herself at Glee club that day and tried to keep her gaze from wandering toward Sam. She should be relieved that a part of her had wanted him to kiss her, relieved that after everything that had went down last year she was still capable of human feelings, but she had run. She hated the feelings that had crept up on her the few times that she had talked to Sam. She hated the fact that there was still a part of her that was Weak. Quinn Fabray didn't need anyone. She made good grades, stayed on top and when the time came she was going to blow this stupid little town and never look back. She didn't want to leave anyone behind who made her _want_ to look back.

Quinn steeled her self when Rachel walked into the bathroom and regarded the girl with an air of practiced indifference as she talked about the duet with Sam. Quinn felt her eyes roll affectionately and decided she needed to get he hell out of there before her practiced indifference morphed into a smile. It was only when she was at the door that she realized how out of character Rachel was being and turned on the diva accusingly. Rachel was cute when she was lecturing and being all intense and it took all of Quinn's muscle control not to smirk as she thought of different methods that would shut her up. "Fine. I'll sing with the new kid, if it will shut you up, stalker."

It wasn't until after her date with Sam that she realized that Rachel had fixed the competition. She had gone home smiling, said goodnight to her mother and was laying in bed thinking about the diva when it hit her. Rachel Berry would never choose such an offensive song for a competition, winning singing competitions was probably all Rachel thought about. Quinn tracked her down the next day before Glee, finding her in the auditorium with Kurt.

She hung back for a moment when she heard the laughter and she felt her heart warm at Rachel's laugh and smiled wondering when she had gotten so used to her body's reactions around the brunette. She continued watching them, obviously rehearsing for something and having fun doing it as Rachel laughed again and flashed Kurt a genuine smile. It was oddly warming watching the two diva's with all of their defenses down, just being real with each other and she found herself smiling in happiness for Rachel that maybe she had found a friend for a moment, even if it probably wouldn't last.

Quinn finally willed herself out of the shadows, knowing that if she let herself she could admire Rachel for hours at a time, and headed toward the stage. Both performers were startled when Quinn cleared her throat and set her hands on her hips looking at Rachel pointedly. "I think it's ready, Rachel. I'll see you in Glee. I trust you remembered your costume." Rachel nodded and Quinn watched Kurt straighten up and walk out of the auditorium with his usual arrogance.

"Why'd you fix the duet contest?" Quinn decided to get straight to the point.

"I don't know what you're talking about Quinn. I would do no such thing." Rachel turned from the blonde and began gathering her books and sheet music.

"You're a good actress, Stubbles, but you suck at lying. Why did you fix it?" Quinn asked in her head bitch voice.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll tell you. I wanted to do something nice for you." This caught Quinn of guard and she lifted her eyebrow at the girl when she finally turned to face her. "I wanted to do something nice. I tried to do it by talking Finn into letting Sam win the competition to boost his confidence so he wouldn't quit Glee. At first I thought I was being generous, but then Finn pointed out that I was only doing it so we would have enough members to compete this year."

Quinn tried to let Rachel speak and bit her lip to keep from snapping at the girl to get to the point. "Finn decided in order for him to win he couldn't sing with Kurt, he had to sing with you. No offense, but I think he would have had a better chance with Kurt, he doesn't tend to go sharp." Quinn almost smiled at Rachel's honesty, but kept her lip trapped as Rachel continued. "I saw you leaving the choir room one day before you guys got in the fight, and you were smiling." Rachel paused here and ducked her head with a shy smile. "I thought it was nice that you weren't alone for once. Remember when we did the Mash ups last year? You had fun. I assumed that you were having fun doing the duet with Sam, you smiled like you enjoyed him and he's new and needed a friend. That is the reason that I talked you into going back to him. It is oddly nice when you smile, maybe because you don't do it enough." Rachel ended thoughtfully.

"We have to stop meeting like this, Berry. People might start to think we're friends." But Quinn said it with a smile and motioned for the smaller girl to walk to Glee with her. They didn't arrive together because Rachel had to stop and change into her costume. Quinn had found out that Rachel and Kurt were singing a duet together that day and Quinn found herself wiggling in her chair in anticipation f the performance.

The divas sat comfortably next to each other and as they sang Quinn thought that what Rachel had done was the nicest thing that anyone had ever done for her. Rachel had noticed her, how unhappy she had been and how much she had needed someone to make her smile, even if she had not been able to see it herself. She had understood that Sam was new and awkward and unlikely to make any friends on his own (because let's face it he might be sweet and cute, but the kid was weird). She had given them both a friend when they needed it most and, doing it in secret, had asked for nothing in return.

Quinn found it sad that no one around her really understood how amazing the girl in front of them was, including her boyfriend who had no idea how lucky he was to have her. She kept them together. Even if none of them liked each other, she knew that they all loved Glee. She gave them all the strength to remember that high school wouldn't last forever so every once in a while they could be better than they're reputations. Rachel was more than any of them gave her credit for. No one ever bothered to look past her eager selfishness to see that the Rachel Berry who was singing a duet with a boy that made it his business to ridicule her every single day, was in fact wholeheartedly generous.


End file.
